Dragon's Edge
|Wildlife = Wild Boar Wolves Fish Seagulls |Plantlife = Coconut Grass |First Appearance = "When Darkness Falls" |Last Appearance = "King of Dragons, Part 2" |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Dragon's Edge is the name of the base located on Outpost Island that Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders use as a headquarters in the DreamWorks Series, Dragons: Race to the Edge Official Description Geography Dragon's Edge is located north-east of Berk, and not too far off from Valka's Mountain. It has a similar shape to that of the dragon breeding ground. The island is covered with forests of moderate density. There are also numerous cliffs, and the island itself is surrounded by rather shallow lagoons. The central mountain peak is covered in ice and snow. However, it is actually a dormant volcano that becomes active with what appears to be basalt lava flows. History ''Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 The entire series of Race to the Edge centers around Dragon's Edge, and almost every episode features the island in some way. The island was first discovered by Magmar Thorston, a relative of Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who legally claimed it for himself and his family, both present and future members in "Reign of Fireworms". Dragon's Edge was then re-discovered by Hiccup Haddock III and his fellow Dragon Riders of Berk's Hairy Hooligan Tribe. It was there that Tuffnut Thorston discovered a flock of Night Terrors and their alpha Smidvarg. After befriending the flock, the Dragon Riders began construction on their outpost and allowed the Night Terrors to share it in "When Darkness Falls". When Magmar's claim stone was discovered, the twins were given the island in their family's name. At first, they instituted a series of ridiculous laws. However, they gave up their ownership when the Fireworm attempted to migrate to the island. Hiccup and the night terrors were able to lead the fireworms away from the Edge in "Reign of Fireworms". Following the attacks made by a wild Rumblehorn, the riders then built a wall to defend the outpost against. However, they then learned that the Rumblehorn was trying to warn them of a tidal wave approaching. Together, they were able to save the outpost from the wave in "Crushing It". The Edge then became a refuge for Gronckles that had been forced to leave Dark Deep due to the Catastrophic Quaken, Tormentor in "Quake, Rattle and Roll". A pack of Speed Stingers then came for one of their own, Speedy in "The Next Big Sting". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 A sword and writing a wall were left in a hidden cave. A throne and some other equipment was also left with a flock of Albino Night Terrors that live in the caves in the episode "Follow the Leader". Fishlegs speculates that the things left behind are from a lost civilization. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 In Season 5, the volcano on Dragon's Edge becomes active and causes tremors and spews lava for months. The Dragon Riders initially use Gronckle Iron to plug up minor eruptions along the ground. However, this tactic does not last long. Hiccup and Fishlegs devise a new composite ore of Gronckle Iron mixed with Death Song amber. This plugs up the spewing lava long-term. But even after the volcano quiets down, the island is permanently covered with cooled and hardened lava flows and scorched forests. In Dawn of Destruction the edge was taken over by Krogan and his flyers. They used the stables to hold the Singetails and retrieved the Dragon Eye from the volcano with Viggo's help. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 DreamWorks Dragons: To Berk and Beyond! Dragon's Edge is mentioned only in a passage by Hiccup titled "A Dragon Rider's Pre-Flight Checklist". Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Dragon's Edge appears both as a searchable location by Toothless, as well as a Journey location for individual Dragon Riders. Additionally, Rise of Berk lists Outpost Island as a searchable location separate from Dragon's Edge. '''Search at Dragon's Edge' Search at Outpost Island JOURNEYS All Journeys may include possible rewards of Runes (in-game currency), Iron Ore, Gears and Collection Items for other game activities, "Card" Packs, and Fish or Wood resources, in addition to Dragon Eggs. Edge Cove with Hiccup Possible Dragon Rewards: Covecharger egg, Tide Glider egg, Scauldron egg, Seashocker egg Dragon's Edge with Fishlegs''' '' Possible Dragon Rewards: Edgewing Egg, Smothering Smokebreath Egg, Whispering Death Egg '''''Dragon's Edge with Astrid Possible Dragon Rewards: Edge Nadder Egg, Fireworm Princess Egg, Sliquifier Egg Edge Cave with Snotlout Possible Dragon Rewards: Fangmaster Egg, Timberjack Egg, Hideous Zippleback Egg Dragon's Edge with Snotlout Possible Dragon Reward: Guslout Dragon's Edge with the Twins Possible Dragon Rewards: Nightwatch Egg, Shivertooth Egg, Woolly Howl Egg, Boneknapper Egg, Threadtail Egg, Windgnasher Egg ''School of Dragons Dragon's Edge/Outpost Island was introduced into School of Dragons at the release of the Expansion "Battle for the Edge in December 2015. This location is available to all players, irregardless to whether they purchased the Expansion or not. The plot of "Battle for the Edge" is for the player to assist the Dragon Riders in defending Dragon's Edge from Dragon Hunters. There is also a Hideout that the player can purchase on Dragon's Edge. It is a building that the player can customize with furniture, wall-hangings, etc. Buildings Each of the Dragon Riders have their own hut that is somehow related to the Rider’s personality or to their dragon. The huts are connected by bridges, zip-lines and planks. Hiccup's Hut Hiccup’s hut has a Toothless-inspired design with a built in forge and plenty of crazy contraptions on the roof including a windmill. The interior is nearly identical to his house on Berk. He and Toothless sleep on a loft, accessed by a log with steps carved out of it. The lower floor has different tail designs for Toothless and shields on the wall. There's also a table and and chairs, a large chest, and many crates and barrels for storage. Astrid's Hut Astrid, as would be expected, is more of a heavily- armed fortress than a hut. There is even a ballista on her roof. In her original design, she had a look-out tower and interlocking fields of fire. Her design also appears to have lots of skulls and torches of fire, and her walls decorated with axes. She even has a weapon hanger in the middle of her floor. Her hut is also closer to Hiccup's then any of the others. Fishlegs' Hut Fishlegs, one who is more interested in learning and relaxing than violence and war, builds a tranquil meditation house and a rock garden. His outpost is quiet and secluded, overlooking the ocean. He has a large pond surrounded by rocks for him and Meatlug to sit on and meditate. Inside the hut, he has a fire place similar to the one in his house on Berk and many dragon inspired figurines on shelves. Tuffnut and Ruffnut's Hut Ruffnut is more orderly, while Tuffnut enjoys the crazy and impractical. They have what seems to be a giant hole in the ground called the 'Boar Pit'. Together, they build something so convoluted that it requires giant balloons to keep it standing upright. Snotlout's Hut Snotlout may be now the shortest of the Dragon Riders, but is never one to be bested. So, he installs a crank to raise and lower his hut so that his is always the tallest hut on the island. He also keeps a water tank next to his hut, just in case his highly flammable dragon sets the entire thing on fire. Clubhouse The huts are connected to a larger hut for meetings in the center of the island. The clubhouse is located in the middle of the island and looks over everything, the eye of Dragon's Edge. It serves a similar purpose to the Great Hall on Berk as an important place on the island where the Riders can gather together. There is a stone look-out tower beside it and a gigantic telescope to spot objects over the horizon. It connects to a short cavern that also leads outside. Stables There is a beautiful three-story stable with holes to let light through, creating a unique atmosphere unlike any other building on Berk. The stables are able to hold all the riders' dragons and a few more captive dragons. It has also been used several times as a prison for Dagur, Viggo, and Gruffnut. Arena/Dome There is also a giant dragon training arena with a closing dome to contain wild dragons. The gang uses it to train their dragons and conduct drills and practices, such as Beat the Dome. Caverns from the coastline lead through the ground up to a crack in the arena floor. The Riders use it as an alternate entrance to the arena, and have it boarded up when not needed. Lookout Towers Tall poles with white canopies on top dot the island, especially near the living areas. The Riders take turns to sit on top of them and keep watch over the sea for any oncoming danger. The Night Terrors also act as sentries by perching in the towers and alerting the Riders of any ships entering their waters. The Hideout This is a building only found in the game, School of Dragons. The player can purchase a Hut on Dragon's Edge. It is located at ground level on the edge of the cliff, nearby Fishleg's Hut. The player can customize the interior with furniture, etc. Trivia *Outpost Island's name was revealed in Smidvarg's bio in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk. Appearances References Site Navigation Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Locations Category:School of Dragons Locations